


What are You Prepared to Do?

by Aer



Series: RobRae Week 2017 [3]
Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Day 3, F/M, Robrae week 2017, robrae - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 23:11:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10604244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aer/pseuds/Aer
Summary: Dick really doesn't see why he had to pretend to be an electrician.





	

"You know, when I joined the CIA, I was expecting something a little more James Bond." Dick grumbled into his earpiece as he carefully soldered a wire into place. "You know, exotic locations, nice suits, beautiful women... Not... this. I feel like I've been lied to." He set the soldering iron down, rubbing grimy fingers against the baby blue electrician's uniform before plucking another wire out and replacing it. He scowled as his team's laughter echoed through the earpiece.

"The movies always lie, Robin. I thought you knew that." The team's tech, codename Cyborg, replied, sounding far too amused. "Besides, the glamorous work, is the dangerous work. And we all know how much you _hate_ danger."

"Haha. Very funny." Dick responded dryly. He didn't need any more reminders of exactly why he'd gotten pulled off solo work and stuck with a team. Words like reckless, danger seeker, and adrenaline junkie had been bandied about far too much for his comfort.

"And speaking of the glamorous side of the job, can some one please explain to me why Raven is the one out there seducing the target? Even if it can't be me, wouldn't Starfire be a better fit? Doesn't this guy have a taste for the exotic?" He wired another bug in place before closing the panel. "This one's done, fire it up, Cy."

"Alright, we are live. On to the next one Robin." The tech ordered, the click of a keyboard filtering through the headset. Dick made an acknowledging noise, beginning to unscrew the next set of panels.

"Ignoring the idiocy of discussing mission placements when the mission has _already started_ , I unfortunately count as 'exotic' too." Raven's dry voice cut in. "And I'm closer to the target's type." She added, an undertone of disgust in her voice.

"Indeed. My charms would prove ineffective, making Raven a much better choice." Starfire chimed in. "Besides, this way I am free to mingle."

All of which they'd gone over before joining the mission, as Raven was quick to point out. "And now he's coming, so shut up." Dick pointedly ignored the meaningless patter as he worked on wiring in the next series of bugs. It was slow going, and made slower by the delicacy of fitting each bug into the wiring inconspicuously in case another electrician got called later.

He distantly heard the target, a man suspected of dabbling in under the table sales of weapons, invite Raven to a more private room, where he and his friends preferred to congregate when they weren't mingling with the larger crowd. As she did so, a fifth voice chimed in to their communications.

"Alright guys, I'm in. The regular bartender just called in sick." Beast Boy murmured excitedly. They might have had something to do with that, of course. Spies didn't leave things to chance.

"For once, I agree with Robin. Why couldn't he have been my back up?" Raven muttered softly, ignoring the indignant "Hey!" Their teammate volleyed back with.

"Because BB and my electronics do not go together at all, and I did not pull three all nighters making wire shaped bugs that can channel a current for BB to drop them down a toilet." Cyborg shot back.

"One time! It was one time!" The younger man protested. "And I was in the middle of a fistfight, so forgive me for not being very concerned about if tech was falling out of my pockets. I was trying to save my face!" A wordless scoff from Cyborg was his only answer.

"Why? It's not like there's anything special about it." Raven wondered drolly. "The target has left me alone for now, I'm pretending to freshen up." She added.

"Hmmph." Beast Boy muttered into the microphone, but didn't bother complaining. He really did have a forgettable face, after all, one that could change to an almost insane degree depending on what he wanted to convey. There was a reason he was their grifter, after all.

Dick continued to work his way down the hall towards the target's office, the real goal of his part of the mission. The hallway work was mostly just a bonus, along with his excuse for being in the mansion at all.

Through his earpiece, Raven's suddenly cultured tones filtered through, polite with just an edge of flirtation to indicate her interest.

"Am I the only one that always forgets that Raven's actually a lady?" He asked the group as a whole.

"Nah man, I forget all the time. It's kinda hard to remember when Raven's dragging you into a helicopter cursing your ear off cause you got shot and she hates treating bullet wounds." Beast Boy replied cheerfully.

"Or when you've accidentally electrified the floor of her office and she's threatening to hang you upside down from the roof." Cyborg chimed in.

"Or when it's five pm and she still has bedhead." Starfire added, giggling.

"Or when-" Dick stared, about to join the fun when an inarticulate, quiet growl echoed over the comms, and Dick could just see the sickly sweet smile Raven had painted on her face.

"I suggest you cease, immediately, or I will ensure our next mission is somewhere in _Siberia_." Raven said quietly, but with an unmistakable threat in her tone. As one, all four twitched, sense memories of their last trip to the frozen wasteland flooding through them.

"We'll be good." Cyborg promised meekly.

"Good." Her voice thawed slightly. "And Beast Boy, I saw that face. Keep it up, and I'll drag you with the _next_ time I have to climb a forty story building."

"Ok, ok!" Beast Boy agreed frantically. Dick smirked. The grifter hadn't done so well with the last climb hoped had to go on with Raven. Dick could still hear the shrieks of terror.

"Friends, should we not focus?" Starfire spoke up. "We are, after all, on a mission, and Raven and I cannot keep hiding in corners to discus things with you."

"You're right, Starfire." Dick agreed, frowning to himself. "We all need to focus." He screwed a piece of paneling back into the wall. "I'm heading into his office now. Raven, keep him distracted." He ordered.

"Of course." She said, before he heard her voice shift back to the polite, yet flirtatious tone of before. The target was eating it up, of course. Why wouldn't he? Raven was a gorgeous woman, smart, articulate, and beautiful- everything a guy could want. And this guy clearly did.

Dick growled to himself even as he pushed the office door open, locking it behind himself as he got to work. "Seriously though, why did Raven have to be the one to seduce him?"

"Might want to work on turning a little less green." Cyborg advised him. "It's not like she's actually going to sleep with him, you know."

"I know." Was all Dick said aloud. 'But he'll flirt with her, and touch her, and try to make her laugh.' He thought silently. 'And I damn well know he's _imagining_ sleeping with her.' He bared his teeth, shoving the next bug into place loudly enough that it thudded.

"Dude! Be careful, those are delicate pieces of equipment you're throwing around there!" Cyborg yelled at the thump.

"Delicate equipment." Beast Boy snickered.

"Shut it." Cyborg grumbled. Dick snickered as well, before abruptly biting his lip and powering down the softly humming soldering rod as footsteps echoed outside the hall.

"Raven, where is the target? Raven?" He hissed, scrambling to pack up the more incriminating equipment. A feminine giggle buzzed through the earpiece, and- his blood froze- echoed in stereo outside the door.

"What's going on? Beast Boy? Starfire?" He whispered frantically.

"I lost sight of both Raven and the target!" Beast boy answered, frantic.

"He left with her through one of the side doors. I couldn't follow without seeming suspicious." Starfire said, voice upset.

"It's alright, Star. Raven's just going along with her part in the mission." Cyborg assured her gently, before his tone turned urgent. "Robin, can you get out of there? Or hell, hide in the room?" He asked. Dick shook his head.

"No windows, and the door is in plain view of the entire hall, they'll see me if I try to sneak out. And this guy really loves his minimalist decor, the entire office is wide open." Cyborg muttered a curse, and Dick quickly returned the panel he'd been working on to its place.

"Raven, if you could distract this guy, it would be really great!" Cyborg muttered. "Robin is not out of the office yet!" Raven didn't respond, busy keeping up a conversation with their target. The footsteps paused outside the door, and Dick froze, glancing around for any last ditch possibilities that wouldn't completely blow their mission. There were none. He took a deep breath and straightened up, fully prepared to knock the man unconscious to avoid him sending up an alert. A key grated in the lock.

"We can discuss things here. It's much more private." The target's rich baritone spilled into the room as he flung the oak and steel door wide.

"That sounds lovely." Raven played along, voice light. It sounded wrong on her, but then again, most aspects of their business did. Not that that stopped Raven from being extremely good at her job. She stepped into the room, glancing around curiously, before expertly faking a frozen look of shock and then... angry recognition? Dick internally cursed and prepared to play along with whatever plan she'd just come up with.

"What the-" the target started, glaring at the intruder. He drew breath, probably to call for security, when Raven interrupted with a feminine shriek of righteous fury.

"Robert, you bastard! I knew you were scum, but this is low even for you!" She stalked forward, purse swinging from one arm. She looked beautiful, just as he'd envisioned, and Dick only had to partially fake a dazed look at the sight of her. "How did you even know I was here?" Raven demanded, before scowling furiously. "You've been snooping in my things!" Her voice elevated to another shriek, Dick flinching back.

"Please, Briana." He pled, her role's name slipping easily from his lips. "I just couldn't let it go the way things ended last time, I had to talk to you! And when I heard you would be here, I couldn't resist!" He kept his eyes wide, face the picture of uncertain hope as he babbled. Raven made a wordless sound of pure rage.

"So you decided to _stalk_ me!?" She demanded, the target gaping behind her, a thunderous line slowly growing between his brows. Dick didn't even see the slap coming.

His head snapped to the side, cheek already starting to burn. "How dare you!" She spun away from him.

"I am so sorry about this." She exclaimed softly, already resuming the lady-like demeanor she'd worn earlier.

"So... you know this... intruder?" The target asked with a scowl.

"Unfortunately." She shot a glare his way, Dick pretending to cringe beneath it. "He's my ex. We broke up on bad terms some time ago, and he's been _begging_ me to take him back. Annoying, to be sure, but I didn't think he'd stoop this low." She explained with a scowl. Dick whimpered out a soft, "Please..." before flinching as she snapped sharply at him.

"Be quiet! I could have you arrested for this!" Before turning back to the target. "Clearly, a restraining order is necessary. You wouldn't happen to know a good lawyer?"

"I can recommend a few." The target said, relaxing as her explanation clicked. An obsessive stalker, after all, would do such a strange thing as break in and wait for their obsession to arrive, with no care for anything untoward the place they were breaking into might have. "And for now, I think it's best I call security and have him escorted off my property."

"Would you, please? I was having a wonderful evening with you before this cretin showed up. I'd hate for our time to be ruined by _this_." Her gaze was contemptuous as she gestured at Dick.

"Of course, sweetheart." The target murmured, already lulled by the sweetness in her voice. He pressed a button in his phone, and before long, two burly men arrived. "Get him out of here." He ordered. Dick allowed himself to be hauled out by the arms, calling, "I know you still love me!" Over his shoulder as they dragged him away. He didn't say anything more until the thugs dumped him onto the ground outside the gate, throwing his equipment after them. Once they had gone, he tapped his earpiece.

"Cy? Think you could pick me up?" The tech chortled in his ear.

"Sure thing, _Robert_." Dick rolled his eyes.

"I'm never going along with one of Raven's on the fly plans again." He grumbled.

"Hey, it got you out of there, didn't it? Walk a block to the west, I'll meet you there." Cyborg said.

"At the cost of an extremely sore cheek and an influential man that now thinks I'm a stalker, sure." Dick began walking as directed.

"Well, that man is a criminal, so I'm pretty sure soon no one will care what he thinks." Cyborg pointed out as the soccer mom style van he worked out of pulled up at the curb. Dick slid into the front seat, throwing the toolkit in the back.

"I notice you didn't say anything about the slap." He observed dryly.

"Nothing for that but an ice pack. Raven packs a hell of a punch for such a little thing." Cyborg replied.

"You don't need to remind me." Dick grumbled, but grabbed the offered ice pack all the same. He sat in the van, freezing his cheek, until at last Raven managed to extricate herself from the target.

"I'm out. Beast Boy, Starfire, make your exit." She muttered through the comms, stalking up to the van and sliding into the middle seat. The other two team members joined her soon after, Beast Boy complaining. "The back, really?" as he climbed over the two women's legs.

"You got here last. Deal with it." Raven snapped back. "Let's just go. I want out of this thing." She'd already kicked off her heels, and was directing a thunderous scowl at the bracelet she was fighting to get off.

Cyborg peeled away at breakneck speed. "On our way!" Every one was tired enough that conversation was minimal, each splitting off as Cyborg reached their current place. Raven and Dick were last, and as he climbed out of the van, Dick raised an eyebrow at his girlfriend.

"A stalker ex, really?" She didn't blush, but looked away.

"I had to come up with something fast. It seemed the most harmless option." She muttered, and Dick laughed.

"Maybe to you. My cheek is still _smarting_. Did you have to hit that hard?"

"Consider it revenge for our last mission." Raven suggested as she unloaded the door.

"You said you'd forgiven me for that!" Dick complained, following her in.

"I lied." She deadpanned. He groaned piteously.

"How long are you gonna hold it over my head, Rachel?"

"You sent me into the sewers, Richard. I smelled like rotten bananas and rat pee. I find that hard to forget." Rachel said flatly. He winced. Full name, not good.

"I said I was sorry, but no one else could do it! Wait, is that why you were so determined to take the target this time?" Dick exclaimed.

"Maybe. Maybe I just wanted to see why you were so enamored of the role." She responded.

"Ok, I get it. Look, I won't send you into the sewer if you agree no more seduction missions?" He bargained. She eyed him.

"Absolutely no more sewers?"

"I'll go myself if that's what it takes." He promised. "So.... Does that mean you won't?"

"As long as you don't send me into a sewer, we have a deal." Dick grinned.

"Awesome! Hey, want some help out of that dress?"

" _Don't_ push it."


End file.
